Phoenix Rising
by blondie AKA robin
Summary: Edward races through Phoenix to save Bella. Midnight Sun-like double shot. Parallels 'Hide and Seek' and 'Angel' in twilight.
1. Hide and Seek

_This is a Midnight Sun-like double shot describing Edward's experience saving Bella in Phoenix. It parallels two chapters in Twilight, __"__22. Hide and Seek__"__, and __"__23. __The Angel.__"__As always, a__ll publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Thanks to **psymom** (an excellent author) for a great beta._

_In Edward's voice._

**

* * *

Hide and Seek**

As the plane approached the airport I was already reaching out, searching through minds on the ground – trying to hear if the tracker was here. Carlisle, on my right, had the same thought… _Is he here?_

"No, nothing," I replied, relieved. Soon Bella would be safely in my arms and we'd be flying far from here. Emmett grumbled on my left, still eager to get his hands on James' neck.

It had been an awful two days without Bella; I'd never felt so alone. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her, beckoning to me, smiling. Finally the plane touched down and I inhaled deeply. Only a few more minutes.

Our plane turned toward the terminal now, and I concentrated again, listening for Alice and Jasper. The desire to be able to hear Bella's thoughts was so strong it actually caused my head to ache. I needed to know she was safe. I heard Alice – she wasn't in the terminal – was she in the parking garage? She was very focused on finding her way out of the maze of ramps. Was Bella with her?

As the plane came to a stop at the gate, I impatiently watched the attendants prepare to open the doors. I'd been fidgeting during the entire flight, and now my twitches became an irritating foot stomping. We were nearly 15 minutes early, thank goodness. I tried to find Jasper among the thousands of murmurings all around me. Finally I heard his Southern drawl.

Jasper was reading something – a note. It was from Bella, the handwriting I saw through his eyes could only belong to her. As I read it with him I froze. The name at the top was mine. Bella had planned to escape from Alice and Jasper to save her mother. I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that she'd succeeded.

"NO!" I shouted as I realized she wasn't here. She was gone, running straight to the demon we'd be trying so hard to keep from her. Carlisle and Emmett immediately grabbed my arms, holding me down in my seat. I was barely aware of the apologies they were making to the other passengers for my outburst. I couldn't breathe.

"Calm down, Edward. We'll be out in a minute." Carlisle was trying to calm me but tightened his grip on my arm. _What's happened?_

"She's gone. They lost her." I'd found enough control to keep my voice down, but spoke through clenched teeth. Carlisle had his phone to his ear as I spoke, calling Alice.

Emmett was confused. _How? There's no way he could get through them. I thought you said he wasn't here. _His thoughts flooded my mind.

"_She_ ran from them. Apparently James has her mother and contacted Bella without Alice or Jasper knowing." We rose to be first off the plane.

_How did she get away from them – from __Alice_ Emmett couldn't believe such a thing could happen.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I snarled. I started dragging them toward the now open door.

"Calmly Edward…" Carlisle warned.

Once we were on the jet way and out of sight of the flight crew we ran to the terminal door. Jasper was standing just inside the terminal, having easily slipped past security. He looked at me sadly, thinking his apologies. My hands flexed, wanting to reach his neck… Emmett and Carlisle tightened their grip again.

"We didn't know that it was her decision that changed the future, Edward." Jasper spoke solemnly as we walked as quickly as _humanly_ possible down the concourse. I just glared at him as his memories of how Bella eluded him flashed through my mind. They ended with Bella walking alone into a restroom.

"You let her out of your sight?!" People looked at me as I yelled at Jasper. Carlisle and Emmett chastised me with their thoughts. _I'm so sorry Edward_, Jasper thought over and over.

Bella's scent hit me like a brick wall as we approached the spot she'd been sitting in only ten minutes go. I breathed deeply, seeing her face in my mind, her arms open for me. My arms ached, not from the strong hands currently holding them, but for wanting her, for missing her.

"She was sitting here," Jasper said uselessly.

"Your help is no longer required." I spat.

Jasper now fell behind us.

"Let me go," I hissed and shook my arms, and they were finally released. Bella's path was crystal clear to me now, and we came on the ladies restroom in only a few seconds.

_There's another way out,_ Jasper thought, but I'd already discerned that fact. Her scent was so distinct that I picked up the trail again easily and stood in front of the elevator she'd taken. As we waited for the doors to open, my mind was filled with thoughts of being too late. Did he have her yet? Was he hurting her, draining her of life? I growled impatiently.

The car next to me opened, and Emmett started to step forward but I muttered, "Not that one."

The doors before me now opened and I touched the spot her fingers had touched, caressing the hard steel and feeling a ripping pain in my chest. Why didn't she wait for me?

The elevator went down, and as the doors opened on the first floor I was greeted by her sweet scent again, sending another agonizing wave of grief through me. Quickly I tracked her to the curb; my fast movements reminding the guard there of Bella's run through the terminal moments before. In his memory she jumped on a hotel shuttle. I stopped in the exact spot she did at the curb.

"She got a shuttle to the Hyatt. Why?" I whirled on Jasper, my hands in fists.

"I don't know. Either she was to meet him there, or it was just convenient. We couldn't have been more than two minutes behind her. That's not her final destination. We think she's going to a dance studio in Phoenix." Jasper spoke quickly, remembering a drawing Alice had made, and the conversation with Bella. His memory of her voice felt like acid in my ears. _Bella, why_ my mind screamed. Jasper held out a map to me, but I could already see the route in his mind. "Alice should be here in another minute with the car," he murmured.

"A minute! He can kill her 50 times over in a minute." I snapped. Just then a woman in a Acura sedan pulled to the curb next to us and jumped out, waving to someone in the terminal. She locked the car and then tossed the key in her open purse. I moved to intercept her as she stepped on the curb, picking the key out of her bag with flash of my hand. She kept on walking, unaware of the theft.

The seconds it took for this stranger to make her way out of sight were agony as I tried not to imagine what was happening to Bella right now. Finally the woman disappeared and only seconds later I was behind the wheel of her car. Emmett and Jasper barely made it into the vehicle before I pulled away.

_I'll go with __Alice_ Carlisle thought as we sped out of the terminal.

I could hear Alice's thoughts at the other end of the crowded pickup area as we pulled away and cringed. Her visions were flashing between the image of a golden-eyed Bella and a coffin covered in flowers. Gasping, I tried to force her thoughts out of my mind. Was there no other choice?

Bella was no more than twenty minutes ahead of us, but traffic on the freeway was thick. We didn't make up a lot of time, and it about killed me right there. I prayed that her trip to the Hyatt slowed her down enough that we could catch up. Finally traffic started to clear.

As cars flashed by, my thoughts were consumed with how I'd been the cause of this entire situation, how I'd brought this on her, her father, and now her mother. My selfishness was to blame, and now she would be the one paying the price. What if I didn't make it? What if I lost her forever? There was only one future for me if that happened…

"It's not your fault," Jasper murmured from the back seat. His voice reminded me of his presence.

"Isn't it? I should have stayed away from her. Bella didn't deserve this." My mind raced, trying to see where I'd made my mistake. I could have stayed in Alaska after that first horrible day – but then she would've been killed by the van, so no, that wasn't it. If I had just kept ignoring her she would have eventually found someone else… but then there was the incident in Port Angeles… what could I have done differently? Why can't I see the answer? Was I destined to watch her die… solely because I existed?

The anger inside me vanished for a moment, dissolving into a helpless agony that threatened to split me in two. I wouldn't live like this. If she died, I would follow as best as I could. Though I would never see her again, I would not exist without her. But how could I join her in death? I glanced at Emmett, staring out the window, flexing his fist in preparation for meeting James. No, I thought, he wouldn't help me.

As I listened to Jasper wallow in his own guilty thoughts I knew he wouldn't help me either. Who then, would put me out of this profound misery? As I sadly contemplated an eternity without Bella, my error suddenly became clear: _If I'd only kept her from __knowing __what I truly was_

By sharing my world with Bella I'd broken the one law of my kind. The immortal world was not to be revealed to humans. Now she was bearing what should be my punishment… and in that was my answer. If I lost Bella I would go to the Volturi.

For thousands of years the Volturi had existed, safely hidden away in their Italian castle, patiently becoming the most powerful coven in existence. With that power they essentially ruled my world – taking what they wanted, and punishing those who threatened their comfortable lifestyle. The Volturi guaranteed that the world of vampires would remain mythical to humans – eradicating anyone or anything that threatened to expose their secrets.

They would relieve my pain. I would ask first, but if they denied me I'd force their hand. It was so simple, really. There had to be peace for me somehow. As I sped down the freeway, I was surprised at how comfortable the thought of ending my existence made me.

Jasper's thoughts intruded again, reminding me of the exit we were to take. The anger returned again with the memory of James' eyes when he looked at Bella. There was still a chance that I could save her. I pressed my foot harder to the floor as we veered off the freeway.

We were close now, and I tried to hear James, hear if we were too late. As I ran the red light three blocks away I heard him. "Would you like to rethink your last request?" he hissed. Bella appeared in his mind, and I heard her scream. I gasped, nearly tearing off the steering wheel in my hands. "NO… Bella!" I yelled. The building was now in sight.

As we neared our destination I listened as James wished he could see my face when I saw how he'd tortured my love; how he was going to finish her off. Bella's voice rang in James' ears, "No Edward, don't…" It was as if she knew I was here – and she was trying to protect _me_. I could barely see the road ahead, my vision was so clouded with pain and anger.

I roared again as he kicked her beautiful face, flinging her into the already broken mirror. I started to shake as I saw her distorted body lying motionless in a growing pool of blood, all through his eyes. The smell her blood permeated his thoughts as he succumbed to its pull, but the burn in _my_ throat was of no consequence now.

"Whatever happens, don't let him get away," I snarled at my brothers. They shifted in their seats impatiently and snarled back in reply. In my mind I saw James kneel down next to my love, salivating.


	2. The Angel

**The Angel**

The car slammed to a stop and I was into the studio before he could reach her throat. He barely had a chance to turn when he heard the pure hate that escaped my lips. I threw him off her – into the hands of Jasper and Emmett behind me. As much as I'd wanted to dispatch him myself, I couldn't spare another moment of concentration on him. Emmett tore at his arms, then Jasper's teeth found James' neck, but I wasn't paying attention anymore…

As I leaned over my love I couldn't help but sob and beg her to stay with me. She was so broken, so still. I could hear her heart beating fast and shallow, and watched in horror as each beat forced more of her life's blood out on to the floor around us. Her breathing was also shallow, and her face twitched with pain every time she inhaled. And her face… her once beautiful face… was swelling quickly, covered in her own blood.

"Bella, please…" I whimpered.

I heard a car pull up. Bella still didn't move, didn't recognize me. "Carlisle!" I cried.

As Carlisle examined Bella she cried out in pain at his touch, tormenting me further. He succinctly listed every injury that James had given her. Every word pierced my chest, and when he warned me about her broken leg the anguish was too much and I cried out. It was like I'd done all this damage myself, and in truth I had. My poor Bella…

But I'd made it – I had saved her. She would heal and live. She started to rouse, to come back to me. Her first words were slurred, but then she said my name clearly, "Edward." Her voice was so weak.

"Yes, I'm here." I tried to keep my voice calm, soothing.

"It hurts." Her voice was that of a little child. I felt so helpless; seeing her in so much misery and unable to ease it. I pleaded with Carlisle to do something.

Alice helped Carlisle administer the morphine while I tried to comfort Bella, but it wasn't working. Something was wrong. Then Bella's eyes snapped open and she screamed "My hand is burning!"

She kept screaming as I fought to keep from panicking. I looked at her hand with horror as I recognized a red bite mark on her perfect hand. He didn't kill her – he'd done much worse. He'd poisoned her. Bella had begun the process of becoming a vampire. How much more torture could I take?

"Edward, you have to do it," Alice said. The image of Bella with golden eyes flashed through her mind again. She reminded me that I could speed the process for Bella by biting her myself, adding more venom to her body. Keep her forever…

"NO!" I yelled, at myself as much as her. But it was already too late – James had done what I couldn't do. If left alone, Bella would eventually join me in this damned existence, something I'd fought so hard to avoid. Forever wasn't for us, I reminded myself, she deserved much, much more. The only other option was to free her, let her go to the place I only dreamed of. I fought to think the words… to take her life, _to kill her myself_. My heart disappeared in that instant, leaving an empty void in my chest. I tried to imagine how I could do it – kill my one and only love – and I couldn't. My breath left me again.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" I tried not to hope, but my heart returned at his words.

"See if you can suck the venom back out…" Carlisle continued speaking, but I didn't hear the words. The thought of placing my lips on her skin, tasting her blood, brought the monster in me back in a flash. I'd controlled it so well, kept it locked up even while surrounded by her blood in this evil place. But now the burn in my throat rose to blast-furnace proportions and I tried to swallow.

"Carlisle, I…" I looked down at Bella, now starting to twist in pain. "I don't know if I can do that." Once I tasted her, the monster would take over. I would do what I couldn't even imagine just a few seconds earlier. She would die at my hand. I looked at my father, pleading for help.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you…" Carlisle's voice faded from my consciousness again as he continued to pick fragments of glass out of Bella's blood-soaked hair.

"Edward!" Bella screamed and stared straight in my eyes. The sound of her voice was like a sword running through me, her eyes pleading for relief from the pain. I knew the pain she was feeling, the fire. I had seen only two choices before, let her suffer, or end it by killing her. Now there was a third, but I wasn't strong enough. The venom that had come unbidden to my mouth dripped slowly down my throat, fanning the flames of my thirst. The monster in me rejoiced at the prospect of her taste, begging me to bring my lips to her skin.

"Edward, you must do it now or it will be too late." Carlisle's voice was urgent.

Bella's face constricted in agony as I gazed down, and she thrashed violently with the pain of the transformation. With every twitch of her frame a small part of me died, watching her soul slip from her being. But I can save her from my hell – she doesn't have to be doomed to endless night. Part of me longed for her to join me, to stay with me forever, but that only solidified my resolve. My selfish desires had no place here. _Not for me_. As I stared into her eyes I searched for the strength I needed. I can save her… _I will save her_…

I took Bella's hand as Carlisle and Alice held her down and placed my mouth over the red crescent where James' teeth had been only a moment before. Her skin was so warm against my lips. As I drew the first drops into my mouth Bella screamed even louder, undermining my resolve. At first I could only taste the sourness of _his_ venom, but then I was overcome by the sweet taste of her.

The monster in me took control as her blood flowed down my scorched throat. The fire had never been so hot, nor the satisfaction so complete. The taste of her blood was indescribable – it was so much more than just flavor; it was a whole new world. She quenched every thirst I'd ever had, filling me with a euphoria that was so intense that I felt dizzy. The venom was gone now, and I slowly savored every drop of her pure crimson bliss. My eyes closed as I tuned out everything but the heaven I'd found. I never wanted to lose this feeling.

Only one gentle sound interrupted my ecstasy.

"Edward," she murmured.

I managed to open my eyes. Bella's face was calm now; damaged, but still angelic. _Save her_, a voice whispered in my mind… and I knew what I had to do. The perfect flavor now had the unpalatable sting of morphine, giving me the help I needed to stop. The monster cried out, beseeching me to continue. The fire in my throat was tamed as it never had been before, and it too asked for more. One last swallow…

"Stay, Edward, stay with me," she pleaded softly.

Her voice was weak, yet had the strength to silence my internal demon. I forced my head up, pulling my lips from her hand. Carefully I closed her fingers over her palm, covering the source of my narcotic paradise. The euphoria now started to fade as I carefully pressed her fist against my silent heart.

"I will," I said quietly as I gazed down at her. I'd done it; she would live the human life she was meant to. Carlisle continued to work, but Bella was relaxed and calm, now that the morphine had completely saturated her system. Carlisle said something to me, and I think I answered, but my world was Bella.

"Thank you, Edward," she sighed, her words starting to slur.

I leaned close to her. "I love you," I said. I still held her hand to my heart, afraid to let go.

"I know," she whispered, and the ghost of a smile touched her lips. A strained chuckle escaped my lips as I started to relax. She was going to be fine – this time.

Bella started drifting into unconsciousness as Carlisle questioned her about Renée. I was relieved to hear that she was fine. Carlisle was finishing up on Bella's head wound as Alice started spreading gasoline around the perimeter of the room. It was comforting to know that this place of such horror would no longer exist, serving in the end as James' funeral pyre. Carlisle nodded to me, "It's time to move her."

"No, I want to sleep," Bella moaned.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you." I carefully lifted her from the floor, holding her close to my chest. Even though she was so broken, I finally felt whole again with her in my arms.

"Sleep now, Bella," I whispered in her ear as I slipped into Carlisle's back seat with her. She was finally safe.


End file.
